road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday Biography Holly is a laid back, 'cool' substitute teacher who replaced Will as both the Spanish teacher and the StreakyTeen director in Season Two, when Will was sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her, but it is revealed in 100 that she can also teach Sex-Ed. Holly has a kind nature, as demonstrated when helping Ryan admit his feelings for Eddie. Holly substitutes for Will in Spanish class. When James becomes tired of Karen being the leader/dictator of StreakyTeen during Mr. Isssac's absence and hears Holly singing Conjunction Junction, he suggests her to be Will's substitute as StreakyTeen's adviser and she accepts. When walking into the StreakyTeen HQ, she slides over the buttered floor that Sam makes as a substitute teacher prank, much to the surprise of the StreakyTeen. StreakyTeen kids attempt to trick her by switching names, but Holly tells them she knows they're lying, and explains that she knows their names because she watched them perform and coming in last. Sam questions if she can actually sub for Will, because as an adult, she doesn't know much about today's music, suggesting Cee Lo Green. She then performs Forget You with the StreakyTeen and quickly gains their trust (except for Karen, who seems to resent her talent) because, unlike James, she listens to the suggestions of the club. Holly then gains Karen's trust, when she asks Karen what sort of music she wants to perform. When Sarah describes the song, she and Holly perform Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from the musical Chicago. Holly even gains the trust and friendship of acting principal, Sue, which results in Will getting fired and replaced by Holly. She feels guilty for Will losing his job, but feels that her more relatable personality is better than Will's more authoritarian approach, and refuses to pass up the opportunity presented to her. Relationships Will Schuester (ex-boyfriend) Holly takes over the StreakyTeen while Will is sick. Will does not approve of her teaching style, but she defends it. He respects her defense although he still doesn't agree with it. He invites her over to his apartment to talk where Holly reveals how afraid she is of commitment and how a traumatic experience in the past where she was punched in the face by a student caused her to loosen up and stop taking the world so seriously. Heather comes to Will's apartment while Holly is over and immediately assumes that Holly is Will's girlfriend. Even though he is not dating Holly, Will tells Heather that he is done with her, and Holly remarks that Heather is "a bitch." At the end of the episode, Will asks Holly to help modernize Singing in the Rain with him, and she agrees, mashing up the song with Umbrella. The song, Singing in The Rain/Umberella is performed at the end of the episode with StreakyTeen. Songs S2= ;Solos Song ijnejedmikml,ss.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy)|link=Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Song oks,s.jpg|Landslide (Sexy)|link=Landslide Song sjndkdsdss.jpg|Turning Tables (Understudy)|link=Turning Tables ;Duets Song hijnjd.jpg|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Karen Hollister) (The Substitute)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Song buheube.jpg|Singin In The Rain/Umberella (Will Scheuster) (The Substitute)|link=Singin In The Rain/Umberella Songju8hj_ru.jpg|Kiss (Will Scheuster) (Sexy) |link=Kiss ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song i8hr9uehgu.jpg|Party All The Time (Road Gold Reunion)|link=Party All The Time ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character